


Head Over Heels

by Foreversfangirl



Category: Star Wars: The Bad Batch (Cartoon), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Crosshair is a bitch, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Orgasm denial (but like only a little), Slut Shaming, Swearing, Tech is a mansplainer, Wrecker has a huge dick, Wrecker is a softie, allusion to sex, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: A feisty little mechanical engineer and a massive clone trooper
Relationships: Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The last few months have been rocky to say the least, with the way the war is progressing you have to take on more and more work to pick up the slack left behind from fallen troopers, and enlisted men and women alike. Which means you were suddenly promoted up to senior mechanical engineer on this base, leaving you with five permanent squadrons operating out of this base to look after, as well as any pit stops made by any of the other six hundred some odd battalions in the GAR.

You never thought you would be in a position of command, in any form, being the senior mechanical engineer made you the second most senior person in charge of this base. Base Commander, it sounded stranger with your name in front of it. You always thought you’d be glossed over for a position like this, given your overly enthusiastic and rather sunny disposition. A stark contrast from the clone commanders, and high authority military men that were now your peers. But then again, no one knew GAR technology and space craft mechanics like you did.

Your newest permanent squadron stationed at your base was an odd combination of men, who clashed deeply not only with themselves but also with everyone else around them. Clone Force 99, or The Bad Batch as they had dubbed themselves. You didn’t find them to be all that bad.

Hunter was a bit intimidating at first, any man with half of his face tattooed with a skull could be considered intimidating. But he wasn’t all that bad, he was respectful and tried his best to keep his ragtag squad on their best behavior.

Tech wasn’t so bad either, though he did have a nasty habit of trying to get you to slip up in your technical knowledge and execution. He may be genetically engineered to be smart, but that doesn’t mean he knows everything. And besides he hasn’t succeeded yet in getting you to make a mistake.

Crosshair… okay, there is something to be said for him. He could be horrible sometimes with the things he said and the way he treated people. Even the other members of his own squad.

But the last member, Wrecker. He was something else entirely. Loud, boisterous, funny, incredibly sweet and kind when he wasn’t actively trying to blow something up. You figured since they seemed intent on break every rule they encountered anyway, being in a relationship with Wrecker was worth the risk of getting in trouble with higher command.

It started out fairly innocent, he just liked being around you. Watching you fix various parts of the ship, listening to you talk about whatever it was you’re doing… even if it all went over his head. He just liked to hear your voice and see you get excited over things. As time went on, he liked sitting with you while you ate when taking breaks from your work. Holding your hand and marveling at how itty bitty it was compared to his massive one. Everything about you was smaller and softer than him. But your spirit, your passion, and your smile were larger than life.

He couldn’t seem to get enough of your small, soft hands. Any chance he got he’d pull you away from whatever you were doing to come down to your height and steal a kiss, or snatch you up to come to his height to cuddle you close. When he was sure you really wouldn’t be caught, he’d sneak off with you to explore more of your soft skin. Long nights spent in your private quarters on the base, exploring each other’s bodies and giggling through the effort of trying to keep quite. Being with Wrecker meant being patient. Waiting for the right moment to sneak away, waiting for him to come back from mission, and patient in your love making. Taking a man his size is a challenge for you, but patience pays off, every single time.

Every time they left for an assignment you triple checked their ship, _The Havoc Marauder_ , to make sure it was up to whatever perils they were about to put it through. Usually Tech would hover around, inspecting every little thing you touch. Eventually you’d call out your preflight check complete, and Tech would have to resign himself to accepting your clearance. Crosshair would largely ignore you, or more often find something rude and unpleasant to say. Hunter would usher him on, and remind you of their designated return date. Wrecker always lingered, waiting until his brothers were safely on the ship and not gawking so he could bend down and scoop you up for a hug.

“Bye Tiny,” he’d always say, giving you a squeeze.

“Bye big guy, I’ll see you soon,” you always give him a kiss on the cheek before he sets you down gently and steals a quick kiss on your lips.

They’d usually be gone for a couple days, sometimes a week or two. If they had to stop off at another base, Hunter would usually contact you to be aware of a new return date. You hate getting those calls, not like you don’t have enough to keep you busy when they’re not around. But still, when you’re in a new relationship, the only thing you really want to do is be around them. You missed your loud, energetic mountain of a man.

This time, Hunter had commed you not once, not twice, but three times to push back their estimated return date. Apparently they’d been roped into helping a couple other squads in nearby systems.

“It’s good for our image,” Hunter had said “we don’t exactly have the greatest reputation in the GAR”

“Yes, and I wonder how that came to be?” you laughed knowing Hunter would understand your meaning. Their squad truly wasn’t so horrible, but between Wrecker’s collateral damage and Crosshair’s incessant need to antagonize literally every other member of the GAR, it’s not hard to see why others have such a dim view of them.

“Oh you know, people are just hard to please.” he joked

“Well… stay safe. Don’t break too much on that ship you’re so attached to,” you said, Hunter paused for a moment.

“You wanna talk to him?” he asked, you could hear the grin in his voice.

“Can I?” you asked hopefully

“He’s not provoking Crosshair when he’s talking to you, take as long as you’d like” he said “try not to get him too riled up though, not a lot of privacy on the ship,”

You laughed a bit “No promises Sarge,”

Hunter shook his head and left the cockpit, leaving the com channel open, you could hear him walking away. Heavy footsteps rapidly approach the comlink receiver, even though you can’t see him with the holovid feature turned off you know he’s got a big grin on his face. The door to the cockpit slides shut, and there’s a soft sound of him sinking into the pilots seat.

“Hi Tiny,” he said excitedly.

“Hello handsome, causing trouble?” you asked with a giggle

“Me? Trouble? Nah, I’m a model soldier. Poster child for the Grand Army of the Republic,” he replied.

You spent nearly two hours that night talking to Wrecker over the comlink. About the mission, about how things were going on the base, about plans for when he got back, plans for the future, and nothing at all. Eventually, your eyes were beginning to droop and your responses interspersed with muffled yawns.

“Think it’s time for you to go to bed Tiny,” he laughed

“Hmmm…. you’re probably right. Can’t keep my eyes open,” you mumbled “guess that means it’s time to say goodbye,”

“Goodnight Tiny, see you soon,” he said

“Goodnight Big Guy…. love you,” you realized in your sleepy mind, that was the first time you’d said that to him. Maybe this wasn’t the right time, but you’d been thinking it over and over the last few weeks it just slipped out.

“I love you too baby,” he replied before switching off the comlink.

Wrecker sat back in the silence for a moment, letting the gravity of what you’d just said wash over him.

_She loves me!_ He thought to himself _She loves ME!_


	2. Chapter 2

Wrecker had a hard time focusing on the mission the next week or so, more so than usual. All he wanted to do was fly back to the base and be with you. He tried his best to keep his mouth shut and act normal. But he couldn’t stop himself on the final journey back to base. 

“She said she loves me,” he’d said “I wanna take her somewhere fun and exciting to celebrate,” 

Hunter thought it was sweet, a little annoying that Wrecker wouldn’t shut up, but sweet that he was happy. It’s hard being the only four outcast clones in an army of millions. Plenty of the Regs felt ostracized and unwanted by civilians, but they weren’t even wanted by their own kin. Wrecker deserved this, he deserved to be happy. 

Tech thought their whole arrangement was ridiculously unprofessional. If he really thought about it he might’ve come to the conclusion that he was jealous of his brother. He lets himself believe he’s indifferent about the whole thing, and let’s his vod drone on and on about what planets he thinks would be most exciting to visit with you. 

Crosshair  _ is  _ jealous. He can’t stand how easy it was for Wrecker to be himself and not drive people away. He couldn’t stand listening to Wrecker talk about you, or your civilian friends, or the things you cared about. The more he listened, and the more he thought about it the angrier he got. 

They were coming into the atmosphere of the planet the base was stationed on. Wrecker was so excited, he was having trouble sitting still. Finally the  _ Havoc Marauder  _ landed in the docking bay, and the doors slid open. The squad disembarked and began unloading their cargo, Wrecker still talking endlessly. Finally Crosshair couldn’t take it another second. 

“Wrecker your brain is too smooth to get it, but none of us give a fucking shit about your little bunk bunny,” He snapped 

Everyone stopped moving, they all turned to stare at Crosshair. Wrecker’s face fell, he couldn’t believe he’d had just said that. A small gasping sound came from the main hangar door, where you had just come around the corner to greet them. You turned on your heel and left. 

Wrecker dropped the crate he was holding and took two massive strides towards Crosshair. Without even thinking about it, he shoved him full force into the wall. The sound of his high powered, ultra precision rifle scope cracking on the impact. 

“I love her. Someone finally likes me for who I am. Why can’t you just be fucking happy for me?” Wrecker yells. Crosshair looked up at him, guilt already began creeping in. If he was gonna say anything, Wrecker doesn’t stick around to hear it, he turns and runs out the hangar door after you. 

Hunter glares at Crosshair. “Regardless of her involvement with Wrecker. She is still one of the commanding officers of this base. She is the only officer that hasn’t put in to transfer us to a different base,” he grits out “and you just called her a whore” 

Crosshair goaned, already feeling sore from hitting the wall. And now feeling guilty for offending not only you, but Wrecker as well. He fucked up, and he knew it. 

Wrecker didn’t see which way you went, but this base wasn’t all that big, and you only had a handful of hiding spots he thought you would go to. He crossed the docking bay, and went to the busted up old transport ship that you’d been working on. It hadn’t flown since the early days of the war, and it was a passion project or yours to fix it up. And that’s exactly where he found you, sitting on the floor of the cockpit fiddling with the busted coms system. 

“Hey Tiny,” he said softly, coming to sit down next to you. 

“Hi” you answered, intentionally not looking at him 

“I know you heard what Cross said,” he tried to start out gently 

“Yeah, I did,” your hands stilled, you realized tears were brimming in your eyes and you needed to focus on not letting them spill over.

“He didn’t mean that,” Wrecker said, reaching out for one of your hands. You pulled your hand away, setting it in your lap.

“Yes he did” you your voice sounds choked, trying to stifle the sob building in your throat 

“He’s just jealous because no one likes him” Wrecker joked, trying to lighten you up a bit 

“Maybe he’s right Wreck” the first tear slides down your cheek 

He’s shocked to hear you say something like that, “What? Why would you say that?”

“I mean I wasn’t always a member of command… I’ve been assigned to different bases and squadrons in the past. And it’s not like I haven’t....ya know messed around with a couple other troopers before I met you,” you drop your head into your hands, feeling guilty and ashamed. You tried desperately to wipe the tears off your face, and not look so helpless. 

“Yeah but you already told me about all that though. It doesn’t matter, cuz you’re with me now. And you’re not messing around with anyone else right?” He asked, scooching to face you instead of being next to you.

You whipped your head up, “No! Of course not” 

“Good, then it doesn’t matter what Crosshair or anyone else thinks” he smiled at you, “You and me Tiny, that’s what matters,” 

You sniffled a bit and smiled at him, “How did I get so lucky?” You whispered now reaching out for his hand. He chuckled a bit, and dropped his gaze to look down at your delicate fingers gently brushing his palm. 

“I missed you,” he whispered “Think maybe I talked about you too much I drove the boys insane,” 

You laughed, and reached up to put your arms around his neck. Wrecker pulled you into his lap, letting his arms drape around your waist. His hands settled on the small of your back, he leaned in to kiss your cheek. 

“I missed you too big guy, I hate it when your missions go longer than expected,” you melted into him, despite the hard plastoid armor. 

“I was thinking tomorrow we could go explore more of the forest at the far end of the air field, you guys have some time off before your next mission,” you offered, you’d been thinking about it the whole time he was gone. 

He tightened his hold on you just a bit, “Sounds good,” he whispered “But first, I want to show you how much I missed you,” 


	3. Chapter 3

“But first, I want to show you how much I missed you”

You pull away from his tight embrace, and give him a teasing look. 

“Oh? And how much did you miss me?” you give your lower lip the tiniest little bite, something you know drives him wild. He pulls you back to him, capturing your lips again. 

“Seven weeks without your lips,” he moans, kissing you again “Seven weeks with just my hands and the memory of your soft skin. I’m desperate for you cyare,” 

His words send a shiver down your spine and cause a warmth to bloom low in your tummy. You’re sure if he wasn’t wearing a codpiece right now you’d feel him growing hard beneath you. You roll your hips a little, encouraging him 

“Think you can make it back to my quarters?” You ask sweetly “Think we can make it without anyone noticing us?” 

“Are you asking me to be quiet, cyare?” He jokes 

“Only until we get there,” you tease “then you can be as loud as you’d like,” if you were anyone else on this base, he probably would have to be quiet, but being the only female officer means that yours in only occupied room on your floor and wing of the barracks building. 

Wrecker grins wide and mischievously, “I’ll do my best cyare, but you know good and well that I’m not built for stealth,” 

You lean in to peck his lips, and wiggle your hips just enough to be a tease before springing out of his lap and quickly disembarking from the ship. It takes him a second to pull himself up, but he follows behind you as you whip and weave through the hallways and corridors of the base. He can’t keep his hands off of you, pinching your ass when he can get within arms reach. Occasionally the two of you have to duck out of sight of passing troopers, and holding back laughter behind your hands. 

You’re almost there, but voices at the end of the hall cause you to pull Wrecker with you back into the corridor you’d just come from. It was Crosshair, talking to someone.

“Have you seen the base commander?” He asked a passing trooper. The trooper must have responded, but you were too distracted by Wrecker pressing you into the wall and kissing your neck. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He whispers “Go down there and force him to apologize?” 

“No,” you answer quickly, tugging his head up away from your neck and crashing your lips into his. You break the kiss a moment later, “he can apologize tomorrow if he’s so inclined to do so. He’s wasted enough of our time together already,” 

He laughs in a low gravelly tone, and descends back down to continue ravishing your lips until the voices at the end of the hall disappear. When they’re gone, you give Wrecker a light shove off of you, and pull him along the rest of the way to your quarters. 

By the time the door is shut behind you and locked securely, Wrecker is straining against his codpiece and eager to expose more of your skin. 

“You’re gorgeous all the time, but I think your uniform looks a hell of a lot better on the floor,” he teases, throwing your uniform jacket over his shoulder before diving down to rid you of your undershirt and bra. 

“Hmm, I could agree more. But you are also far too dressed for my liking cyare,” you coo, tugging at his body armor. You help him strip off the many pieces and parts that protect him from blaster bolts and vibroblades. But there’s no fear of that here, not with you. Fingernail marks and love bites are the only real danger for him here. 

When he’s down to his blacks, he scoops you up without warning, causing you to squeal out in surprise and latch your arms around him. He tries to focus on getting you to the bed, and not the soft pillowing of your tits against his chest. 

He sets you down carefully, dipping his head down to drag his tongue up from your belly button between your breasts, up to the hollow at the base of your throat leaving a gentle kiss before making his way up higher still to take your lips once more. One of his massive hands palms your breast, running his calloused thumb over your taut nipple. 

His other hand placed firmly at your hip shifts down, dipping his fingers into the waistband of your pants. He manages to undo the fastenings with one hand, without breaking the kiss and helps you shimmy out of your pants and underwear. 

You moan into him when you feel him cupping your sex, pushing his thumb between your folds. He breaks away to stare down at you adoringly. 

He slides down on the bed, kissing every inch of skin he passes before settling between your legs. You expect him to dive right in, as he so often does when he’s this worked up, but he surprises you by pressing a tender kiss to your inner thigh. 

“This is for you sweet girl, for every moment I kept you waiting,” he whispers, his hot breath tickles and teases your skin. You can already feel yourself flooding with arousal. 

His hands slide up the backs of your thighs, and cup you ass lifting you up just slightly to meet his lips. For a man that claims to not be good with his words, he sure is good with his mouth. 

He pushes his tongue in between your plush lips, lapping up your slick like it was the sweetest honey. Your little gasps and moans egg him on, he takes great joy in latching onto your clit and sucking on it. You are helpless, perfect putty in his capable hands. 

“Wreck,” you gasp out as he changes your positioning to better hold you up while he eats you out “I-I’m gonna cum” 

He responds with a groan and a gentle squeeze of your ass, as he continues pushing his tongue in and out, up and down through your release. You cum gasping and moaning his name up at the ceiling, clutching at the sheets. He sets your ass back down on the mattress and turns his attention to kissing your hips and your tummy. 

When your head stops spinning and you come back down from your high, you open your eyes to see him crawling back up towards your face. Holding himself up over your body so he won’t crush you. You reach up and pull his face down to kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips. 

“100% worth the wait,” you sigh “but what about you cyare? You’ve had to wait too,” You drop your hand down to his blacks, palming his hard cock through the material of his pants. He groans at your touch, and moves to rid himself of the top half of his blacks while you work his bottoms off. 

As soon as you’ve got pants over his hips and ass his cock springs free, fully hard and leaking precum at the tip. He cradles you with one of his arms. He uses the other hand to guide his cock down to tease you gently. He slides his cock up and down between your folds, coating his shaft in your slick, just barely touching your clit at the end of each stroke in his rhythm. 

“How do you feel? Think you’re wet enough to take me, or should I go down on you again?” His voice is sultry and somewhat mocking. But you know his question is serious, if you’re not ready to take him inside of you he would spend the rest of the night using his mouth and his fingers to make you cum and would ask for nothing in return. Not that you would let him go without his release. Passion and pleasure is a two way street. 

“Give me your fingers. It’s been seven weeks, I do what I can with my hands, but it’s not you baby,” you coo, he obliges you and pulls his cock away from your cunt. Quickly replacing it with a finger sliding up and down your wet folds, and dipping into your aching hole. True you are a bit tight, but not as much as he was expecting. 

“You seem to have done a decent job with your lands Tiny. You’re tight, but I think you’re almost ready,” he says slipping in a second finger. The second finger stretches you pleasantly. Moaning at the sensation and overwhelmed by this attentive care, you roll your hips against his hand. 

“I can take it,” you says softly “if you go slow to start, I think I can take it,” 

He curls his two thick fingers inside of you, and leans in to whisper “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” you answer, grinding up into him. He chuckles at your eagerness, but is relieved you’re ready. If truth be told he’s having a hard time holding back. He slides his fingers out, and guides himself back to your dripping cunt. He’s slow and deliberate as he presses the head of his cock into you. 

You inhale deeply at the stretching sensation. He watches your face intently, making sure he’s not causing any real pain. He continues pressing into you, inch by inch, as slowly as he can stand. When he finally bottoms out, he waits listening to your heavy breathing. 

He doesn’t mean to do it. But he shifts his weight ever so slightly, and the wave of pleasure that crashes into you causes you to moan with no attempt to stifle it. His cock twitches at your reaction, and he draws back only about half an inch to give you the tiniest bit of friction. 

“Go on,” you whisper between heavy breaths “don’t keep a girl waiting.” He grins and leans down to take your lips, as he pulls out about halfway. You make no effort to suppress your gasps and moans as he fucks you slow and deep. 

This is what he lives for. Making you come undone with the slow undulation of his hips, and the drag of his thick cock inside you. He knows when he’s found that sweet spot inside you because your eyes glaze over, your mouth hangs open and you barely remember to breathe. 

“That’s it baby, cum on my cock,” he picks up the pace a little, knowing you could take it and it would get both of you over the edge faster. 

Your orgasm rips through you and you see stars spotting your vision. Wrecker keeps up his increased pace, the only thing you can focus on in your blissed out high is the sound of his grunts as he fucks into you. He’s almost there, you dig your nails into his shoulders and try your best to roll your hips in time with him. 

“Yes,” you whimper “Cum for me,” 

He gets in a couple more good thrusts before he stills about halfway inside you and groans deeply as his cum fills you. He holds you close to him and he rides out his release. 

When he’s regained enough of his senses, he pulls out all the way out, relishing in the almost pornographic sound of your combined wetness. Leaning back on his knees, he watches for a delicious moment as a heavy bead of his cum drips from your quivering pussy. He reaches out to catch it with one finger before it can fully fall from you. He drags his finger back up your slit, and pushes his cum back into you. 

“You look so good like this baby,” he says pumping his finger in and out of you “stuffed full of my cum, dripping everywhere” 

You feel absolutely boneless with pleasure, unable to do anything except whine at the gentle but insistent pumping of his finger. He’s working you back up, and you’re sure if you come again you’ll have to sleep a full rotation to recover. But it will be worth it. 

You’re moaning again when he starts rubbing circles around your sensitive clit. He’s got you just barely teetering on the edge, when suddenly he stops. Pulling his fingers from your wet heat and your clit as well. You whine at the loss, and snap your eyes open to find him in the dim light of your quarters. He’s fully hard again, and stroking his still wet cock. 

“Round two cyare?” He teases 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” you whimper, even as you lift your hips back up and give him a little shake, inviting him to take you again. He’s just as gentle as before, but not as slow given how wet you already are. 

This time he’s a bit rougher, holding your hips tight enough it may actually leave a light bruise tomorrow, and snapping his hips forward into yours. You feel yourself cresting the wave once again as he hits that sweet spot deep inside you over and over again. He’s not far behind you, unable to last as long in a second round. He cums again, calling out your name in a broken grunt. 

He pulls out for the last time and lays beside you, catching his breath. You can feel his cum leaking out of you in heavy drops, but you’re too exhausted to do anything about it. You can already feel yourself fading, but you cling to wakefulness. Wrecker rolls onto his side, and leans over you to press a kiss to your forehead. 

“Be right back,” he says getting up from the bed and crossing to the fresher. He’s extremely gentle as he uses a warm washcloth to clean you up, but as much as you appreciate it, all you really want is for him to hold you right now. 

Luckily you don’t have to wait long. He slips back into your bed and draws you into his arms. You have no reason to fight sleep at this point. You’re fucked brainless, and completely spent. Wrecker isn’t going anywhere, and he’s about to pass out too. But you want to stay awake, and listen to his heartbeat as it slows to a comfortable sleeping rhythm. You want to feel the rise and fall of his chest, and hum in his throat when he exhales. But you can’t, sleep is too tempting and too easy to slide into. You resolve that you’d be able to appreciate all those things in the morning when you woke up. So instead you tilt your head up, and lay the gentlest kiss on his jaw you can muster, and finally fall asleep.


End file.
